Small Talk
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Oh, hanya sebuah pembicaraan kecil antara kedua tokoh utama kita ini. - Snow White x Huntsman fanfic. Warning: Soft-Romance.


**Disclaimer: Snow White and the Huntsman © Rupert Sanders and Universal Pictures**

**Warning: Soft-Romance, OOC, errr… pedo alert? #PLAK, Drabble?, Lame-ending-_-, ya DLDR deh ._.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau laut indah sekali?

Warna biru elegan yang dihasilkan dari uraian partikel-partikel cahaya Matahari, lalu deburan ombak ganas seakan-akan memampangkan kegagahan yang dimilikinya, lalu semilir angin laut yang menggelitik pori-pori tubuh dengan lembut, lalu ditambah kicauan burung camar yang indah membuat suasana semakin sempurna. Ah.. laut benar-benar indah, apalagi kalau melihat ditemani oleh sebotol bir.

Seorang pria berumur antara 25 sampai 30-an terlihat sedang menenggak birnya dengan khidmat. Terlihat kalau pipinya sudah memerah, tanda kalau ia sudah terlalu banyak meminum bir, tapi ia acuhkan itu dan tetap menenggak birnya. Mungkin ini yang biasa disebut ketagihan, mungkin?

"Huntsman!"

Terlihat buntelan tas belel bersandar disebelahnya. Jika kau berpikir dia akan pergi jauh dari kastil putih maha megah disebelah utaranya, maka kau benar. Lagipula tugas yang ia emban sudah selesai kok, setidaknya itu yang ia niatkan sampai suara seorang perempuan remaja memanggil namanya—_nama panggilan yang diberikan si Ratu terdahulu—_dengan semangat.

"Ketemu kau! Kau darimana saja sih? Aku mencarimu tahu!" omel si perempuan. Huntsman hanya melirik kearah bocah kecil itu sedikit lalu mendengus dan kembali menenggak birnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tuan Putri? Bukankah harusnya kau mengurus kerajaan dengan tunanganmu itu, hm?" tanya Huntsman dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Tunangan. Ah ya, tunangan. Seminggu lalu tepat setelah penyerahan mahkota Snow White ditunangkan dengan anak Duke Hammond, William. _Well_, mereka memang terlihat serasi sih, lagipula mereka terlihat seperti menyukai satu sama lain. Tapi kan itu yang kelihatan..

"William itu sudah seperti saudara bagiku. Mungkin ia menyukaiku—mungkin, tapi aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya." Terang Snow White. Ia lalu duduk disamping Huntsman yang lagi-lagi asyik meminum birnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya kok!" seru Snow White kukuh. Matanya mendelik tajam, ia memang keras kepala. "Ah, jadi melenceng begini. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Huntsman!—"

"—Eric." Potong Huntsman. Dibuangnya botol bekas birnya jauh-jauh. "Namaku Eric. Jangan panggil aku dengan nama pemberian Ravenna lagi."

"Baiklah, Eric," Snow White mengalah. Dilanjutkannya pertanyaan yang tak sempat terjawab tadi. "kau darimana saja?"

Eric tidak menjawab pertanyaan Snow White. Ia hanya melihat kearah lautan dan menenggak birnya lagi. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Snow, tapi siluet tubuhnya yang tegap membuatnya semakin bersinar seiring dengan diterpanya ia oleh matahari sore. Snow menunduk, tak berani menatap mukanya. Degup hatinya rasanya kencang sekali!

"Kau sedang lihat apa?"

"Tidak kok!" Bohong. Sebenarnya Snow White sedang melihat _apa-apa_. Ia menelusuri sosok si Pemburu dari atas sampai bawah. Bermaksud memahami pikiran laki-laki yang umurnya terpaut jauh darinya itu. Namun nihil. Nihil sampai ia melihat seonggok tas belel penuh dengan koin emas dan bir yang bersandar dipinggirnya itu.

"Kau akan pergi?"

Eric tersedak. Ditatapinya mata Snow White yang membulat karena kaget itu. Sial, tuan putri_nya_ itu ternyata telah menyadari niatnya rupanya.

—Nya? Hah, _-nya_? Memangnya ia siapa coba?

"Bukan urusanmu." Eric pun melempar botol bir entah kesekiannya ke sembarang arah dan mengambil botol yang baru, namun dihentikan oleh Snow White.

"Katanya kau percaya padaku! Katanya kau akan berada disampingku—"

"—Sampai aku mengantarmu ke istana Duke Hammond. Ingat?" potong Eric. Dirampasnya botol bir yang dipegang Snow White dan diminumnya lagi dengan kecepatan ekstra. "Lagian kau kenapa sih? Kau 'kan tidak akan sendirian. Ada para dayang, ada para kurcaci, lalu juga ada William—"

"Tapi tidak ada kau!" kata-kata Snow White membuat Eric terdiam. Muka keduanya langsung tersipu menyadari apa yang didengarnya. "Aku akan kesepian kalau tidak ada kamu, Eric!"

Keduanya terdiam. Keduanya sama-sama memalingkan wajah dari satu sama lain. Mereka terlalu malu untuk melihat lawan bicaranya. Lagipula, apa yang baru saja dikatakan si Tuan Putri? Pernyataan cinta kah? Sungguh ini akan menjadi pernyatan cinta paling aneh jika itu memang benar (ya setidaknya biarkanlah orang tua ini berharap, _no_?).

"Heh, tau apa kau soal kesepian?" cibir Eric—yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Snow tertunduk, tidak menjawab apa-apa. Apa yang ia tahu mengenai rasa 'sepi'? Entah kenapa ini terasa familiar sekali.

Sementara Eric mulai merasa berdosa. Ada rasa yang mengganjal saat melihat anak ini menangis. Oh sial, berhentilah memasang tanpang seperti itu!

"Baiklah terserah kau saja." Eric pun bangkit dari posisinya, meraih tasnya. Lalu melangkah membelakangi Snow White.

"Tu—tunggu, maksudnya terserah saja itu—"

"Kau mau ikut apa tidak?" tanya Eric kesal. Snow White melongo. Ja-jadi ia boleh ikut nih, mengembara bersama Huntsman?

"Ya asal kau tidak keberatan jika dikejar-kejar oleh pasukan kerajaanmu karena mencarimu. Huh, bisa-bisa aku disangka merebut istri orang sama William!"

Ungkapan amarah Huntsman tidak terdengar lagi oleh telinga Snow White dari situ, tetapi dapat Snow White rasakan kalau hatinya terasa menghangat kembali. Sudut bibirnya pun terangkat mengulas sebuah senyuman. Ia tidak dapat menahan kegembiraannya lagi.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu. Menakutkan tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Snow White pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ditepuknya debu-debu yang bersarang digaunnya berulang kali. "ayo kita berangkat."

"Woah woah! Jadi kau benar-benar akan ikut denganku nih?" Eric menganga. Bisa-bisa ia sesantai ini!

"Tentu saja. 'Kan ada William. Aku yakin ia akan mengurus kerajaan ini dengan baik!" balas Snow White penuh kepercayaan. "Lagipula, berkelana berdua lebih baik dibanding sendiri bukan?"

Eric terdiam melihat tawa Snow White. Tawa yang inosen, tawa seorang bocah yang tak tahu apa-apa. Biasanya ia sih tidak suka hal beginian, tapi entah kenapa.. ada 'sesuatu' didalam diri Snow White yang membuatnya berbeda dimata si Pemburu.

"_Apa benar ini cuma untuk emas?"_

Ahahaha, sialan. Kenapa kata-kata si kurcaci bodoh itu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya? Ada-ada saja. Ia pasti kebanyakan minum bir!

"Eric?"

"Ah iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo berangkat. Sebelum William mencarimu!" ajak Eric.

Ah.. Eric bergumam. Ia jadi penasaran, hal semenarik apa ya yang akan menunggunya dan si Tuan Putri dimasa depan?

_**-FIN**_

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
